It is known in the art of materials testing machines, as for testing longitudinally tensile and compressive characteristics of materials, to provide a longitudinally movable longitudinally extending rod carrying a pair of stops cooperable with a crosshead projection to be moved respectively in an extension or a compression direction, the rod cooperating with limit switches mounted in a base of such a machine to sense engagement of the projection by a stop and thereby halt crosshead movement.